Terrantos's Harem
The Women who are in love with the Demon King, the women who please him sexually and non-sexually. They would wipe out an entire planet if he ordered it and they would not hesitate to do so. Terrantos's Harem are the Women who are part of the Dark Emperor's or Demon King's Harem. All are women their race varies as the Dark Emperor taste in women varies he seems to be found of usually cold-hearted women but there have been times when not so cold-hearted women have caught his interest such as Momo Hinamori. His Women are loyal to him and usually only obey his orders and no one else's, unlike Sekhmet's Harem each of his women have beared children to their Husband/Lord. Image of Soifon in the image of the right was done by greengiant2012 and the image of Naamah on the right was done by GENZOMAN Members The Women in his Harem in no particular Order Soifon Rukia Kuchiki Momo Hinamori Orihime Inoue Rangiku Matsumoto Nanao Ise Isane Kotetsu Kiyone Kotetsu Retsu Unohana Nemu Kurotsuchi Yachiru Kusajishi Yoruichi Shihoin Tia Halibel Ying & Yang Loly Aivirrne Nozomi Kujo Emilou Apacci Franceska Mila Rose Cyan Sung-Sun Riruka Dokugamine Mashiro Kuna Lisa Yadomaru Jackie Tristan Haineko Tobiume Sode no Shirayuki Dark Rukia Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck Erza Scarlet Erza Knightwalker Cana Alberona Yukino Aguira Lucy Heartfilia Mirajane Strauss Lisanna Strauss Angel Juvia Lockser Flare Corona Ultear Milkovich Meredy Lucy Ashley Imitatia Kinana Minerva Sherry Blendy Evergreen Milliana Kagura Mikazuchi Levy McGarden Konan Sakura Haruno Hinata Hyuga Temari Tenten Tayuya Medusa Gorgon Arachne Gorgon Shaula Gorgon Maka Albarn Tsubaki Nakatsukasa Chane Ennis Kanade Tachibana Yuri Nakamura Naamah Lilith Agrat Bat Mahlat Eisheth Zenunim Riza Hawkeye Lust Lan Fan Dante Sloth Hagoromo Gitsune Yuki-Onna Yosuzume Yura Keikain Juri Han Chun-Li Yura of the Demon Hair Abi Kikyo Sango Kagome Higurashi Kaguya, Goddess of Eternal Night Utsugi Chifusa Manyuu Kagefusa Manyuu Ouka Sayama Kyoko Seraphim Kurumu Kurono Mizore Shirayuki Ageha Kurono Tsurara Shirayuki Moka Akashiya Kokoa Shuzen Melona Airi Menace Nanael Leina Vance Claudette Vance Shizuka Tomoe Eren Cal Devens Marguerite Kalifa Musubi Tsukiumi Uzume Karasuba Yomi Aruka Schild Riru Rokakuji Cecilia Falis Shion Sonozaki Rena Ryugu Rei Miyamoto Saeko Busujima Saya Takagi Junko Hattori Eiko Teruya Korone Fujiko Eto Naoto Shirogane Chie Satonaka Yukiko Amagi Rise Kujikawa Astrid Jordis the Swords-Maiden Iona Lydia Serana Rachel Alucard Noel Vermillion Bullet Makoto Nanaya Litchi Faye-Ling Konoe A. Mercury Kokonoe Mercury Tsubaki Yayoi Saya Alphard Alshua Canaan Liang Qi Hokuto Makina Hoshimura Road Kamelot Lenalee Lee Wang Yuanji Wang Yi Zhang Chunhua Diao Chan Xing Cai Sun Shang Xiang Lian Shi Zhenji Cai Wenji Yue Ying Guan Yinping Da Qiao Xiao Qiao Zhu Rong Bao Sanniang Ginchiyo Tachibana Ina Kai Kunoichi Nene Nohime Oichi Okuni Da Ji Himiko Joan of Arc Kaguya Nuwa Sanzang Azula Katara Toph Bei Fong Korra Majora Ayane Medusa Haruhi Suzumiya Yuno Gasai Misanagi Kasuga Nobunaga Oda Seras Victoria Heather Mason Sara Werec Octavia T-X Olga Gruntilda Winkybunion Sekhmet Lucy Diva Morrigan Aeland Ayane Misa Amane Minatsuki Takami Anri Sonohara Motoko Kusanagi Setsuna Jill Roberts Ayane Ran-Mao Mission To Help their Lover/Husband conquer the entire omniverse and remake it into his own twisted image. As his lovers, they aim to please him regardless if its through sexual means or just normal means. Category:Evil Organizations Category:Harems